No More Worlds to Conquer
by Mrs Mengele
Summary: Aristotle and a student have a conversation after Alexander's death.


DISCLAIMER: All the characters have been dead for over 2000 years, so I doubt any of them would be interested in suing me. If even the idea of homosexuality offends you, begone now.  


NOTES: Some of this is based on actual history, some isn't. I'll leave it for you to figure out.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
** No More Worlds to Conquer**  
  
  
  
  


February 322 BC, Athens  
  
  
  


_"Now more than ever it is essential to consider what would have happened if these men had not fought and therefore fulfilled their duties. Should not the entire world feel subjection under one and the same ruler, and should not all of Greece abide only by the laws set by this ruler if they had not?_  


"Fool, the old man said, his voice muffled by the heavy hood that hid his face from the other on-lookers gathered in the agora. His companion, a female much too young to be his wife, nodded tersely in assent.  


"Bastard, she spat while draping her thick robes more securely about her. "Unmitigated bastard. She gave the man on the stand a venomous glance and sighed. "He has not been dead a year, and the world is already falling apart around us. The older man merely clenched his jaw.  


_"In a word, one and all would be at the whim of the Macedonians - and not the prominence of traditional justice, so that the continuous violence towards women or girls or boys would become common practice and would touch everyone.  
_  
The woman snorted loudly, which earned her a few angry looks from the people nearest to them. She then hissed a long litany of epithets, only few of which were even half-way recognizable as human tongue. "_Hypereides!_ could be heard more often than other words. The older man laid his wrinkled hand on the woman's shoulder to calm her down, and she did manage to put up a stoic mask from there on end. She bowed her head to rid of the rouge that had risen on her cheeks.  


"Come, the old man said and started edging away from the crowd, having heard enough. The woman took one last look at the man on the stand and followed the hooded figure to the edge of the clearing. The voice of the orator still carried, although somewhat subdued.  


_"We have been forced to follow sacrifices made to ordinary people, how temples and statues and altars are haphazardly erected for gods, while for men they are erected with care and reverence, and their servants we must respect as heroes!  
_  
The woman stopped dead on her tracks and turned around, her lips losing all colour as she whispered the words '_Hephaistion! Servant!_ '. The older man grabbed her shoulder again, confident that the simple gesture would keep the woman from committing murder or getting caught for an attempt. She bit her lower lip and growled something indecipherable.  


"These people know nothing of your brother! he whispered, emphasizing each and every word. "Do not go on a fool's crusade, neither of them would have wished it.  


The woman balled her fists and squared her shoulders. "Quite.   
  
They began walking away from the Areopagus, with the slow steps of people who either had nowhere to go, or no wish to get there faster than absolutely necessary. The silence was companionable, even despite the anger still lingering in both of them. They travelled down narrow back alleys, taking many turns at filthy corners until even the last traces of the irritating voice of the orator had died down. Having reached another agora the man stopped, reviewing a building on the other side of the clearing with consummate sorrow. The woman, on the other hand, was stealing quick glances at both of them.  


"My master once told me, the man began, his voice quivering more from age than the overwhelming feeling his eyes betrayed, "that he would have given the Academia to me, had it been possible to testament such properties to _men_ born outside of Athens.  


"Master, there is no need.., the woman interrupted. She bit her lips again, as if wanting to bite off her tongue. She shook her head in slow movements and started anew - more subdued this time: "I understand.  


"I just wanted you to know, the man whispered hoarsely before dry coughs shook his frail body. He held his fist to his mouth, but the woman could still see the thin streams of blood trickling through his fingers.  


"Ari...   


The man smiled in spite of himself. Over the years he had never stopped admiring how all of his students seemed to teach and to care for him from time to time. Of course the need for such incidents had become more frequent lately. He waved the woman off, taking deep breaths to calm his lungs. Then he straightened his back, reaching an impressive height. Yet his words remained as soft as a Summer's breeze: "What will you do with yourself now?  


The woman looked pensive for a moment. "Who will take over Lykeion?  


"Phaleron, I should imagine. The man paused. "He is... ambitious. Then frowned. "Do answer my question, Pankaste.  


"Ah, well _he_ will have no need for me here. I suppose I will find myself a husband, make house, have a couple of babes.., the woman made lofty circles in the air with her hand.  


"There is no need the entertain an old man with lies, Pankaste.  


"A dying man... Not quite a question.  


"We all must die, the man awarded her with a piercing glare. "Alexander. Your brother. He watched the woman's eyes flash a multitude of emotions at the mention of them. "Perhaps I was too quick in assessing you my brightest student. Did you never wonder why Alexander wanted no one there when he knew his time had come?  


"Because.., she trailed off, lost in memories. The death of Hephaistion. The hurt, the pain, the anger. And the recipient of that anger, her brother's lover, heartbroken. The emperor of all the world - a god - reduced to quivering, suffering flesh. She knew it had been the beginning of the end; no longer accompanying her brother everywhere to keep him safe from assassins, no longer pretending to be Alexander's consort in foreign courts that were not as acceptable of the love that still barely dared speak its name. He had not needed her anymore, but because of some misplaced affection, in some irrational and emotional weakness rose the need to keep her around as a reminder. Something to remember him by. And it was, she was forced to admit, a similar reason that had kept her in his close proximity. And in the end, perhaps she had loved Alexander, as well, like a brother. Like a friend. But it hadn't been enough, he had lost his will to live on the death bed of Hephaistion, while the resultant insanity had driven a wedge between them, driven all and everyone away. And when the news had come of Alexander's passing...  


When the news had come...  


"Indeed.  


The woman filled her lungs to their fullest and turned away from the man. "I have heard stories of an island in the Aegean, where all are equal and the arts flourish. She paused and stole a quick glimpse of the man. "I had thought of fairing there.  


"Ah, Sapfo's island? the man smiled. "Yes, I daresay you will find what you are looking for there. Quite an impressive woman, Sapfo.  


"I have no idea what you are talking about, the woman muttered under her breath. "Master.  


"Of course you don't, Pankaste, of course you don't, the man said. "But remember always that such intelligence, such beauty, such powerful emotion is very rare. Most difficult to find and claim one's own.  


"Especially in Athens, what with that raving lunatic in charge, I'd imagine, the woman's anger flared up again. And then ebbed away as she saw the sorrow that had again overcome her teacher's eyes. "Master...  


The man dismissed her with a raised hand. "I have no wish to see you follow me around like a lost puppy for the remainder of my days. I'm quite capable of seeing to my own demise. An old man's privilege. He thought for a while. "And I would like to find at least some amount of peace before I go. You will do quite alright to leave me. Go, find happiness.  


"Perhaps you should leave as well, the woman cleared her throat after swallowing hard for a couple of times. "These are not good times. It is unsafe for foreigners to linger around Athens when they are calling out for blood.  
  
"Yes, I very well may find a more peaceful place to spend my last years, they began slowly walking away from the agora while dark clouds started gathering in the horizon. "I believe that is what lead my steps here today. I wanted to feel my master's presence for one last time, and to say my good-byes.  
  
"Then let this day of parting be a happy day. Let us also say our good-byes.  
  
The man smirked. "Let us. But let us do it somewhere else. Why, I know of this splendid little tavern on the outskirts of the city...  
  



End file.
